Not What It Seems
by srkarnati
Summary: Bella is really Pureblood Witch Annabella Swan. She was sent to Forks on a mission for the Order and now she's back at Hogwarts. So are the Cullens. Edward's pitiful attempts to win her are no match for a certain Slytherin's charismatic charm! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_** I read this story on here called 'True Love Hurts' by bumblebees-babe, and I fell in love with the idea of Bella being a witch and falling in love with Draco. !WARNING! This is NOT for Edward lovers! I have also added a list of relationships for future reference! So I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and J. K. Rowling! I don't own the plot either because there is already a story like this! I only own the details I changed! So the point is DON'T SUE ME!**_

_**Bella's Relationships:**_

_**Order of the Phoenix **_

_**Charlie- Father (Pureblood Wizard of the Swan Family)**_

_**Renee- Mother (Pureblood Witch of the Potter Family, James Potter's twin)**_

_**Sirius- Godfather/Uncle**_

_**R. Lupin- Friend/Mentor**_

_**Mad Eye- Friend**_

_**Dumbledore- Professor/Mentor/Friend**_

_**N. Tonks- Friend/Fellow Metamorphmagus **_

_**Fred & George Weasley- Friends**_

_**Arthur Weasley- 3rd Father Figure**_

_**Molly Weasley- 2nd Mother Figure**_

_**Fleur Delacour- Friend**_

_**Bill Weasley- Friend**_

_**Charlie Weasley- Friend**_

_**Lily Evans Potter- Aunt**_

_**James Potter- Uncle**_

_**Severus Snape- Professor**_

_**Hagrid- Friend **_

_**Hogwarts**_

_**Hermione Granger- Best Friend**_

_**Harry Potter- Best Friend/Cousin**_

_**Ron Weasley- Best Friend**_

_**Ginny Weasley- Best Friend**_

_**(Friends with all of the people the 'Golden Trio' or in this case the 'Golden Quartet' are friends with)**_

_**Draco Malfoy- Boyfriend/Lover**_

_** Cullens**_

_**Carlisle- 4th Father Figure**_

_**Esme- 3rd Mother Figure**_

_**Edward- Ex Boyfriend/Enemy**_

_**Rosalie- (Eventually) Friend**_

_**Alice- Best Friend**_

_**Jasper- Friend**_

_**Emmet- Friend**_

_**Amanda- (Made up Character) Enemy at first but Eventually Friend**_

_**Other**_

_**Lucius Malfoy- Boyfriend's Father/ Enemy due to 2WW (2nd Wizarding War)**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy- Boyfriend's Mother (Although her husband is Bella's enemy, Narcissa is on good terms with Bella and supports her relationship with Draco. She is also against Lord Voldemort) **_

_**Lord Voldemort/ Tom Riddle Jr.- Main Enemy**_

_**Also I'm going to answer some questions before you ask them**_

_**Q. What Rank is Bella?**_

_**A. Pureblood (Father is of the Swan family and Mother is of the Potter family)**_

_**Q. What house is Bella in?**_

_**A. She is in Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat had trouble sorting her. She is cunning, loyal, clever, and brave. Her braveness is her best quality though. **_

_**Q. Is Bella a Blood Purity believer?**_

_**A. Obviously she is not! She's friends with Muggle-borns, Half-Bloods, and Purebloods**_

_**Q. Does the Black family have any relation to Jacob?**_

_**A. I thought that it would be cool to make Jacob a distant relative.**_

_**Q. Does Bella have any special ablities?**_

_**A. She is a metamorphmagus, partial seer, parselmouth, and animagus. **_

_**Q. Are her parents prejudiced?**_

_**A. Although her parents are both Purebloods that married, they married out of love. Also, would her parents be in the Order of the Phoenix if they are prejudiced? **_

_**Q. How is Sirius alive? I thought he died in 5th year.**_

_**A. For the sake of the story, let's say Harry was able to pull Sirius out of the way before he got pulled into the veil.**_

_**Q. What year is it.**_

_**A. I know harry Potter is in the 1990s and Twilight is in 2005, but this story is in current time. (2010)**_

_**Okay now that I have the main points cleared up I think the story should make sense, but if you have any questions feel free to ask!**_

_**Not What it Seems**_

_** by: xxxlostinlalalandxxx**_

_** ***_**Flashback***

"You don't want me?" I asked with mock sadness.

"No. You were kind of interesting at first, but then I got tired of you. Most of the time you were around as a toy. Also, I've met someone else. She's beautiful, smart, and graceful. Things you'll never be. Just face it Bella, your so damn ugly you make me want to rip my eyes out! Go hide under a rock or something, you freak!" he said with a smirk on his face.

What?! Nobody, and I mean nobody, insults Annabella Amelia Ebony Lillian Swan! Nobody! Even if she's not in her true form! It took all I had not to pull out my wand and hex him into oblivion! Well I'll show him! He probably thinks i'm gonna be a sobbing mess, or something.

I walked up to him (He had backed up during my rant) said in the calmest voice I had "if that's how you feel, I'm not stopping you, man-whore." You might think yelling would make it more effective, but a calm voice scares the bloody hell out of people. Speaking of bloody hell, I hope he goes there and burns! "I hope you burn in bloody hell." I said even calmer, accidentally letting my English accent slip. I was happy I was able to keep my dignity, so I sauntered off to my temporary house. While I was walking, I turned my head and shouted "And who are you calling a freak, Penny-Head?" I put on a smirk that would put Rosalie to shame. I continued walking, but not before I heard him gasp and mutter something along the lines of "When did the ugly swan grow a backbone?" I chuckled at this.

_'You have no idea Edward,no idea.' _I thought smugly.

I walked into my house and skipped up to my room while singing "I'm going back to Hogwarts" quietly to myself. I ambled in and pulled out my wand. "Pack" I said clearly. As my trunk packed itself I couldn't help but think about how I had failed my mission for the Order. I am really a witch as you can probably tell, but I was sent here to live with my father, who is also part of the Order, to complete a mission to get the a coven of vampires (the Cullens) to come and protect Hogwarts.

Charlie, my dad, was sent here 2 years before me to check them out. We altered the memories of the people in Forks and surrounding areas to make them believe he has lived here for the past 20 years. We also made up a story to make them think I moved here from Phoenix. (Dumbledore's idea for the city. He wanted me to remember my mission while I was telling my cover story.) We also made up a story that my parents are divorced,when they're happily married.

My thoughts drifted back to what Edweirdo had said in the forest. I smirked. If only he had seen my real form. My dad and I are both metamorphamaguses. We can change our appearance however we want to. When we came to Forks my dad and I had to change our appearances to average ones. The usual brown (with gray in dad's case) hair eyes Nothing special. In reality, we both have raven black hair (Dad still has the specks of gray) and violet eyes. My hair also has purple streaks in it.

I walked downstairs and explained the situation. Since they Cullens were gone, we decided the mission was failed and dad apparated to Order headquarters to inform Dumbledore. When he came home we grabbed our stuff, cleared the memories of all the people near by, and apparated to headquarters. Since I just turned 17 (the Cullens think it's 18) I can use magic out of school and apparate.

We landed there and Professor Dumbledore escorted me to Hogwarts. Since I'm the Chosen One that nobody, except Voldemort and the Order, knows about. I went through private lessons at Hogwarts to be kept safe. This year is different though. This year I get to take public classes along with the rest of the Golden Quartet. Dumbledore decided he would make a cover story that I'm from Beauxbatons on France.

Everyone in the wizading world knows about Harry surviving the killing curse, but they don't know that I was there too. My parents had dropped me off at James Potter, my mum's brother's, house. That same day Voldemort came to their house and killed them. He then turned to Harry and I and attempted to kill us to, but Lily Potter's love for us kept us safe from his touch, causing the curse to rebound and hit him, draining him of his powers. Harry and I were left only with scars on us, Harry's on his forehead, mine on my shoulder. We thought we were safe at first, but then in 4th year Harry and I were transported to a graveyard and witnessed Voldemort's rebirth. Now, both of us are in danger, and attempting to kill the greateast wizard of all time, because that's what normal teenagers do. (Note my sarcasm)

We landed in his office, and he decided to question me on my mission. "The mission was a failure, but we were able to get the protection we needed. We'll introduce you again during the feast. You have a choice whether you want to let them know your identity." Oh, so he was able to get the Cullens to come anyways. Well this should be interesting! I can't wait to mess with Edward's head!

I excused myself to clean up and get ready to go to the feast in the Great Hall, which would begin in a few minutes. I jogged up to the Gryffindor dorms and gave the Fat Lady the password: Fortis. **(A/N That means brave in Latin, I think) **I walked into my normal dorm and noticed there were 3 extra beds in there. So the Cullens are in Gryffindor? This should be fun. Oh, and Edward's tramp is inhere to! I'm starting to think this year is going to be AWESOME!

I checked my wristwatch and noticed it was time for dinner. I skipped to the Great Hall and noticed that everyone was inside except for a couple snogging eachother senseless (if they had any senses). I opened the doors to the Hall and walked in.

Everyone immediately turned their attention to me and I beamed. I loved being the center of attention, just like my mother. Harry Ginny, Hermione, and Ron turned their attention to me and smiled. I looked up at Professor Dumbledore and he went on with his speech_**. "As I was saying, we have a new student from Beaubatons. Her name is Annabella Amelia Ebony Lillian Swan. She has been sorted into Gryffindor. I expect you to make her feel welcome." **_I walked over to the empty seat that Harry had slyly saved for me. _**"We also have 6other new students from America. I must warn you they are Vampires so do not do anything to provoke their hunger because it will be your life in danger. They do not drink human blood, but they still are Vampires. They have all been sorted into Gryffindor. Their names are: Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen, and Amanda Myers." **_So the tramp's name is Amanda, huh? Oh, and they're all in Gryffindor! My day ust got that much better. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers when they took their seats. I immediately noticed the new girl. I mean, how could you not notice her? She's a vampire and she was wearing the most slutty clothes I have ever seen! I mean her shirt was barely there and her skirt hardly even covered her arse! It was disgusting!

Inoticed they were sitting a few yards away from me so I shouted across the table "Hey Cullens!" They looked oat me with confusion in their eyes so I, being the metamorphamagus extraordinaire that I am, transferred back to my Isabella Swan look. The all looked shocked, except _Amanda_. I smirked. "I looked at them and said two words: "Miss me?"

Edward looked confused. Haha. Idiot. "B-b-bella" he finally managed. "The one and only." I said, the smirk never leaving my face. I then turned back to my friends who were wearing smirks almost identical to mine. "So that's Penny-Head?" Hermione asked. "Yup." was my reply.

I gazed over at the Slytherin table and locked eyes with the most beautiful man in the room. His eyes were stormy gray and his hair was the most glorious white-blond I had ever seen. His skin was just as pale as mine and his lips were curled up in a smile. I turned over to Harry and asked rather loudly, "Who's that?" Harry looked over to the Slytherin table where the boy, no man, was still gazing at me from. "That's Malfoy." Harry sneered, "Draco Malfoy". "He's cute" was all I could answer brfore I locked eyes with him again. I heard a growl somewhere near me, but I dismissed it. Who cares if Edweirdo's jealous? I was too busy staring at Draco. Dumbledore's voice shook me from my reverie though. I glanced up at the Elder Table and saw Carlisle and Esme up there. They looked just as shocked as they're "children".

Oh yes, this was definitely going to be a fun year.......


	2. Chapter 2

_** My God! I have never had so many hits on a single chapter before! And so many favorites and story alerts!Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was wondering if you could please excuse my British lingo. I'm not British (I'm American) so I don't exactly know how they talk! I'll try my best though! I'm so sorry there were so many grammatical errors in the last chapter! My computer was being a bloody annoyance! (Still workin on the British phrases!) **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some tiny details! (Amanda Myers)**_

_** Not What it Seems **_

_** Chapter 2**_

_** by: xxxlostinlalaland**_

* * *

_Last Time..._

_I heard a growl somewhere near me, but I dismissed it. Who cares if Edweirdo's jealous? I was too busy staring at Draco. Dumbledore's voice shook me from my reverie though. I glanced up at the Elder Table and saw Carlisle and Esme up there. They looked just as shocked as their "children"._

_ Oh yes, this was definitely going to be a fun year..._

* * *

After the feast Dumbledore called me over. He walked back up to his podium and said, **"It seems I have forgotten something. You all know our Head Boy and Head Girl are Michael Corner and Hermione Granger. However, I have not announced our head prefects and deputy Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Annabella Amelia Ebony Lillian Swan. I would like them to come up and get their badges. Thank You. You may all go back to your common rooms." **I was nearly shaking with excitement! I get to be a head prefect with Draco, which means we will do patrols together at night!

I looked over at Draco who was walking up to the podium while glancing at me every once in a while. I blushed realizing I was still standing there. I trotted over and took the badge Dumbledore handed me. After pinning it on, I turned to Draco who was standing there watching me with a small smile gracing his perfect features. I opened my mouth to speak at the same time he did. I gestured him to go ahead and speak at the same time he did. I decided I would just start the conversation. "Hi my name is Annabella but I go by Anna or Bella." I said while he said "Hi I'm Draco Malfoy." at the exact same time! He chuckled while I giggled. I felt like a little muggle schoolgirl!

I turned and saw Dumbledore standing there with that twinkle in his eye that signals something is either amusing him or he knows something good is coming. Turning back to Draco (who I have now dubbed 'my dragon'), when I noticed a white streak. I would recognize it anywhere. Alice. I would always have a special place for her in my heart. She may have been part of the mission, but she had become one of my best friends. I know she knew Edward was cheating on me, but I didn't care. I knew too. I mean do I really seem that daft?

I glanced at the large clock and noticed it was nearly 10:00. I quickly grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the doors. The second his skin came in contact with mine I felt an electric shock that tingled, but didn't hurt the slightest bit. I even liked it, in my own perverse way. He chuckled at my blush, but I noticed that he had the same expression as me. He must have felt the shock too. I quickly bid him goodnight and walked to the Gryffindor Common Rooms, but not before I heard him murmur something like "She's so beautiful." I beamed at this. He thought I was beautiful! I jogged to the common rooms now. I couldn't wait to tell Hermione and Ginny about this!"

**

* * *

**

I walked through the portrait hole and saw Alice sitting there with _Amanda_. I honestly don't see what Edward sees in her. I mean I'm 10x prettier than her! Imagine if I was a vampire! **(A/N Bella isn't jealous. She's still sore about that "you're not pretty, smart, or graceful" comment Buttward made) **I was about to walk to my dorms when a cold hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. It was Amanda. I sneered. How dare she touch me! I'm Annabella Amelia Ebony Lillian Potter for Merlin's sake! You may think I have an over inflated ego, but I don't. Trust me. I just don't like being touched by road-scum.

"So you're the slut that kept my Eddie-kins away from me." she smirked. Oi! She had such nasal voice that she made Lauren, from Forks High, sound normal! I internally sniggered (Eddie-kins?), but externally rolled my eyes. "Trust me, I felt nothing for Penny-Head! He's all yours!" I said. I heard a gasp. Alice. Great. Now I have to explain the whole "i never loved your womanizing brother" thing. Oh well, I have evidence against her. Since I have some seer's blood, I was able to see Alice having a vision about her "precious" brother banging Amanda in his room. EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! I just realized I slept in that bed! Unneeded info! Unneeded Info!

While I was mentally throwing up, I didn't notice Alice yelling, nay screeching, at me. I finally zoned out and stared at her. "What the bloody hell are you going on about?" I said. "What am I going on about? What am I going on about? WHAT AM I GOING O-" "Yes! I want to know what in the name of Merlin you are screeching like a banshee about!" I exploded. I may seem all sweet and innocent, but I have a serious temper. I inherited that from my dad. She huffed, "I'm going on about the fact that you never loved my brother, or my entire family for that matter.! He loved you with all of his heart! I love you like a sister! Why?" Oh Alice, you just said exactly what I knew she would. "Oh, so if he 'loved me with all of his heart' then why did he cheat on me? Or, if you 'loved me like a sister' why did you act like you were oblivious to what was going on between your "amazingly perfect brother" and that low life over there. Well Alice, I think you got some 'splaining to do!" Oh how I loved messing with people!

"I-i-i-i-i-i ju-uu-ssst wanted t-t-to, ummmmmm, p-protec-cc-ct..." she trailed off. Ah, the magic of the "Swan Glare". "Oh please! I swear to Merlin, you leeches are absolute nimrods! Now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to my real friends about something!" I retorted. "Oh, and what are you going to tell them? That you're head-over-heals with some guy you just met?" Amanda sneered (Hah! That sneer was equivalent to one of a 3 year old!) "Well? Oh yes, Alice told me all about what happened in the Great Hall!" Is that all she's got? Wow, this girl needs help from someone 'cause she's gonna get trampled here at Hogwarts! Especially by the Slytherins. In fact, I could personally arrange for that to happen. Being somehow related to most of them and being a pureblood, I was on pretty good terms with them. In fact, they basically worshiped me. Especially that Pansy Parkinson... "So what are you going to do about it?" I challenged. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna, uh..." Hah! She could barely even put together a sentence!

* * *

I snorted, then jogged up to my dorm and shouted, "Mione! Gin! I need to talk to yoooooouuuuuuuuuu!" They were at my side in a minute. "What is it Bells?" Hermione asked.. "Yah, the only thing that could get you like this is a boy! OMM! (Oh My Merlin) Who is it?" Ginny inquired.

"Well... I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy..."

***Dramatic Music* **To be continued...

* * *

** Well there you go! I hope you liked the new chapter! I know it seems Bella is going too fast, but it's kinda like the whole love at first sight thing. Also, she's not exactly sure if she loves him. So anyways, if you liked you should review! I'm really happy about all of the reviews I got! On one chapter I had 10 reviews! AND I had a **_**whole **_**bunch of favorites and story alerts! The next chapter should be coming soon!**

**Love,**

**xxxlostinlalalandxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I had a lot going on and I wanted to plan this story out better. I hope you all understand! I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/story and or author alerted! This chapter may have language, but nothing too foul! Once again, I would like to ask for you to overlook the fact that my UK English is less than satisfactory! I have a poll on my profile asking whether or not Pansy should be a jealous, annoying "ex-girlfriend" or not! I would appreciate it if you would answer it. I want to know what you, the reader, wants! **_

_**So other than that, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to JKR and SM! I only own the fictional character Amanda Myers! **_

_Last Time..._

"_Well... I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy..."_

_***Dramatic Music* **To be continued..._

"WHAT?" Ginny and Hermione shouted.

I flushed red and repeated myself. "I think I just fell for Draco Malfoy." I said meekly. They must have noticed my discomfort and immediately calmed down some. "Sorry Bella, it's just a bit of a shock. You don't seem to be the type that falls in love so quickly, and you usually have better taste, but I trust you. Your a smart girl, and you probably know what you're doing!" Ginny said comfortingly. Hermione was another story. I swear that girl worries too much!

"Bells are you sure? I mean this is a Malfoy! His family does have a reputation! They are on the other side! Well, at least his dad is. I'm not sure about Draco and his mom. Also they've got the freakin' Dark Lord living in their house! How can you be sure this isn't a plot to get to you and Harry because I know the Voldemort told his followers about you being there when he "died" and when he was reborn! Just think about it before you do anything, ok?" she finished ranting. I sighed. Hermione was right. I would have to watch myself around Draco.

"Besides, I'm not even sure I love him, but there is definitely a connection there." They nodded. I sighed again and told them I was going to bed. After all it had been a long day. First, I got broken up with in the woods. Then, I came to Hogwarts and discovered that the Cullens were here (hehe). Then, I saw Draco Malfoy and possibly fell in love at first sight. Exhausting, I know.

I laid my head down and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Morning came before I knew it. By the time us girls were all dressed and ready to go, it was 8 o'clock. We hurried towards the Great Hall to pick up our schedules.

I quickly sat down and ate a piece of toast and jam. Professor McGonagall handed me my schedule, which happened to be the exact same one as Harry, Hermione (who had finally decided to drop some subjects), Ron (shocking, I know), and all of the Cullens. This year just kept getting better and better. My first class was Potions with Slughorn, who was completely infatuated with me (not in a pedophile-like way, though). I was a natural at potions. A skill I had inherited from my mother. Then, I had DADA with Snape. You would think Snape hates me because I'm a Potter, but he is actually pretty nice to me. Well, as nice as he can be to a Gryffindor. I think it's because of my mother.

You see, my mother was his best friend, along with Lily Evans (Potter), in their Hogwarts years. Also, my dad, one of the 5 once great Marauders, was the only one in his group of friends that didn't really pick on Snape. Its amazing how well my life works out. If it wasn't for my mom and dad meddling, Harry's parents wouldn't have gotten together, and in the process, my parents had fell in love.

My third period was Arithmacy with Professor Vector. After that, I had Ancient Runes, lunch, Charms with Flitwick, Transfiguration, and Herbology. My schedule alternated so tomorrow I would have Divination (with Firenze, of course), Double Potions, lunch, Double DADA, History of Magic, a free period, and Muggle Studies.

Youre probably wondering why in the name of Merlin's saggy left breast I'm taking divination. I'm actually pretty talented at it. All I have to do is predict something trivial. Like, _'In ten minutes I will sneeze lightly' _Then I fake (or sometimes really) sneeze. (It's quite dusty in those classrooms.)

I was about to get up when someone spilled their pumpkin juice on me. I looked up and saw _Amanda_ smirking (SMIRKING!) at me. I growled in frustration. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of making me angry, though, so I kept my cool and calmly scourgified my robes.

I looked up and gazed at Draco. He was sending the death glare at Amanda. As if sensing my gaze he looked at me and met my eyes. He winked right as the bell rang for first class.

I sighed. So my 7th year officially begins. Little did I know, this would be the most dramatic year yet.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so the voters have spoken! You will find out the outcome in the chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you for voting on the poll! I appreciate it**_

_**Final Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story except for Amanda! **_

_********** Chapter 4**********_

I trudged to class, still slightly irked by Amanda's behavior. When was she gonna get it through her thick vampire skull that I don't and never will have feelings for Edward!

I slammed into the Potions classroom and quickly took a seat in the front row. Soon, my classmates trickled into the room and took their seats. Slughorn would be choosing partners today, so I didn't worry about unpacking my books.

As if on cue, Slughorn all but ran into the dimly lit classroom.

"Hello class, welcome to Advanced Potions Year 7!" he said jovially, "Today I will be assigning partners, so:

Parkinson, Patil,

Nott, Zambini,

Granger, Weasley,

Potter, Pa- Oh Harry m'boy how are you! We must catch up later! Oh yes- Potter, Patil,

Swan- Oh hello Annabella! Yes, what a pleasure it is to have you in my class! You look so much like your parents! Hehe Yes, Yes- Swan, Malfoy,

(I grinned to myself! Slughorn finally did something right!)

Cullen, Myers,

Cullen, Hale,

Hale, Cullen," and so on…

We quickly sat next to our partners and began copying the notes off of the board. I tried to hide my excitement, but I think I was failing miserably. After twenty minutes of working, Professor Slughorn's booming voice sliced through the silence.

"Okay, class, I have decided that since you are all intelligent students, I am assigning each group of partners a project. The point of this project is to see what is wrong with each potion. Be aware, however, each group will have a different potion to work on, so cheating will not be possible." He then proceeded to pass out large vials of potions to each group.

I soon took notice that our potion was Felix Felicis, but there was something odd about it. Instead of a gold hue, it had a highlighter yellow look to it. It was then that I realized that the person who had concocted this potion (Slughorn) had not added one of the ingredients that factored into the creation of the luck. If only I could figure which one…

I voiced my thoughts with Draco, and he seemed to agree with me.

"Perhaps, Belladonna?" he said uncertainly. Suddenly it clicked! Belladonna was known to add a gold hue to potions, and it also always had good effects. How could I have forgotten? It would have reacted with the fairy hairs to create luck. Yes, confidence and intuition placed together formed luck, thus creating Felix Felicis!

I nearly jumped in the air. "Yes! That's it!" As I said this the bell sounded, signaling to us that we would not have enough time to test our theory.

"Er.., do you wanna work on this later, perhaps this evening?" I asked shyly, my usual confidence having abandoned me.

"Sure!" he said, his eyes lighting up, "I know the perfect place! How about I pick you up by the Gryffindor common room and show you?"

I nodded eagerly.

He smiled, causing me to nearly swoon. "Okay I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Ya! That sounds perfect!" And without thinking, I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and rushed out the door. I was halfway across the corridor when I realized what I had just done. I remembered the surprised but happy look on his face, and smiled widely.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone. On instinct I looked up, but was surprised when I heard a slightly whiney voice say, "I'm down here!"

I looked down and recognized Pansy Parkinson, who was at least 5 inches shorter than my height of 5'6. **(A/N I realize that they are from Britain and don't use the same units as Americans. This is just me being too lazy to convert it into meters [?]) **

I looked down at her and noticed a determined look on her face.  
"Okay," she took a deep breath, "I know you and Draco like each other. Actually I find it quite hard not to notice, but anyways, I just wanted to tell you that Draco is like my brother and I would do anything to protect him, so that means if you do anything to hurt him, the Dark Lord will be the least of all your problems, okay?"

I nodded, stunned. From what I had heard, she was usually not like this. Oh well.

I muttered a quick "Bye!" and walked to my next class.

The rest of the day went by without any incidents. Well, actually there was this one time in DADA when I caught Edward snogging his whore while we were all waiting for Professor Snape. I could tell by the way he kept glancing at me every five seconds that he was trying to make me jealous. I merely smirked, gave them both a week's detention for PDA, and went to sit down next to Draco, who grinned.

Before I knew it, it was 6 o'clock and I was waiting outside the Gryffindor tower waiting for Draco; I had to constantly remind myself it wasn't a date, and that we were merely working on our project. Nothing more, nothing less. But that didn't stop me from fixing my makeup and styling my hair a little.

I heard footsteps and saw Draco hurrying towards me. "Sorry," *heave* "I'm," *heave* "late!" *heave*

I giggled. "You're not late Draco, it's only 6:02. I didn't expect for you to be here exactly on time!"

He flushed. "Well, you know Pureblood etiquette. I've had drilled into my head for 17 years." He smiled sheepishly.

I just laughed, and we proceeded. I followed him, and soon noticed we were on our way to the dungeons. But, when we reached the corridor we would usually turn to, he made a sharp turn into the adjacent corridor.

He walked onto an abandoned classroom, and I was amazed to find it transform into a large potions lab the moment I walked in. I gasped at all the ingredients, causing him to laugh. I smiled at him.

"What is this place." I asked with wonder.

"It's Professor Snape's old potions lab. He let's me use it whenever I want, as long as I ask first." I looked at him with big eyes.

"Whenever you want?" He chuckled. "Yes, whenever I want."

"Well, let's get to work, then!" I said chirpily. I walked over to the cabinet and searched for the Belladonna. I pulled out three leaves of the plant and replaced the jar.

"Okay so we need to measure the potion and calculate how much we need."

He nodded, having already got to work.

We both worked diligently, measuring, cutting, and mixing the potion. We finally figured out that we would need two and a half leaves. I quickly chopped the leaves and added them in, causing the potion to sizzle for a moment then turn to its usual gold color. I smiled.

I looked up, to find Draco's face only 2 inches from mine. I took in a sharp breath when he began to lean forward and sighed when his lips came in contact with my own.

The kiss was short and sweet, as any first kiss should be. But soon, it became hungrier, more passionate. I felt as if my body was alight with flames.

Suddenly, I felt him freeze and hastily pull away. I looked at him questionably and he gazed at me in silent horror. I felt myself become self-conscious and quickly raised my palm to hand and felt for any blemishes.

"I-i-i'm sorry. This was a mistake!" he said hurriedly. Before I had even registered what he had said, he was gone.

I felt my eyes prickle, and for once, just let the tears fall….


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay please don't hate me for not updating earlier! I was attacked by a swarm of Banshees and was carried off to a remote island of the coast of Greenland. They tortured me endlessly and I only just got away. **crickets** Okay, I'm lying. I wasn't attacked by anything except a serious case of writer's block! Also, I was slightly miffed at Draco for what he did in the last chapter. We got into a large fight and he threatened to quit the story. Stupid miva! But we reconciled after I gave him a raise. Yep, that's right more romance later on! Fluff! But for now, I'm just going to let the chapter flow and see what happens! Fingers crossed for drama! Also I wanted to clarify that there are NO HORCRUXES in this story. I really do like J. K. Rowling's idea, but it doesn't fit with my story. **

Walk. Nothing to walk for.

Breathe. Nothing to breathe for.

Smile. Nothing to smile for.

Work. Nothing to work for.

Emptiness. That's all I feel right now. Ever since Draco left me in Snape's potion's lab, I haven't been able to do anything without it reminding me of _him. _Why? Why did he kiss me then tell me it was a mistake? Am I ugly? Am I stupid? Am I not Pureblooded enough for him? WHY!

Everyday for the past week I've been completely out of it. Harry and Ron are completely oblivious, of course.

"_Boys," _I thought bitterly, "What good are they. All they do is break your heart!"

Even worse, Ginny and Hermione kept sending me sympathetic looks. I don't need their pity! I'm Annabella Amelia Ebony Lillian -frickin- Swan for Merlin's sake! Stupid arrogance! Why do I let it control everything? Is that why Draco doesn't want me? Am I too proud for him? Figures. Malfoy's never did like strong, independent wives.

"Wait? _Wives?_ Seriously Annabella? Seriously? You thought you were going to _marry_ him? _But, _that would be nice." said the nasty voice in the back of my head.

I could already see the white blonde and black haired children running around in a large Manor. I could see Draco dressed up in a gorgeous set of dress robes, while I walked down the aisle in a white fairytale set of dress robes. I could see us old and withered sitting, chatting, and drinking tea.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" I screamed in my mind. "Stop doing this to yourself! You're only hurting yourself even more! What? Are you masochistic? Do you like the pain? No, you don't! So stop it!" I had to constantly mentally berate myself.

I walked and walked around the campus. I always walked when I was sad. Always. It just gave me something to do while I thought.

Abrupt;y, I felt a sharp tugging on my hair. I was pushed around and slammed into the wall, breaking my nose. I could feel the warm blood trickling down my face. My head was throbbing. I slowly turned and gasped as I saw Edward's sinister, blood thirsty expression.

"You smell absolutely delicious, Bella. I'll be sure to make your death painless, though. But first, I have to make you mine." He growled as his eyes blackened with lust.

I gazed up at him with a strange combination of fear, loathing, and shock. He laughed evilly and wrapped his hand around my neck, cutting off my oxygen. His other hand ran over my body. Caressing and touching me in my most private areas. A whimper escaped from my mouth. I began to feel dizzy from the loss of blood and lack of oxygen. I tried to hold on for as long as possible, but when I couldn't stand it anymore, I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

I opened my eyes like an infant seeing the world for the first time. I could feel an intense throbbing in between my legs. I looked at my surroundings, and found myself in the Charm's classroom from the 1940s. I glanced down at my body, and noticed, with horror, that I was covered in bruises and scratches. There was a pool of blood by my thighs. It took me ages to even realize that I was stark naked. Memories of what happened flashed before my eyes. Tears threatened to fall, but I refused to let them come.

I was completely shocked. How could I let this happen to me? How? I shouldn't have been walking through that deserted hallway. I'm so stupid! This is all my fault! Every thing is my fault! The feeling of his hands on my body was still there. Bile rose in my throat and, before I could force it down, it came out of my mouth.

The reality of what had happened set in. He had taken my innocence from me. He had used my body for who knows what! Dry sobs racked my body and my throat tightened with tears. I pulled my legs to my chest and curled into a fetal position, conjuring a blanket to cover my nudity, before passing out again.

* * *

I awoke again in the hospital wing. I looked up and saw Hermione and Ginny looking at me crying. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "She's awake!" she cried. Madam Pomfrey came running in, pushing them out of the way on the way. _She_ barely even nodded as an apology. Nothing could get in between this woman and her patients.

"Are you alright, my dear! Does anything hurt! Here take this," she said pushing a steaming draught towards me, "It'll make you feel better." I looked at the potion and silently drank it in two gulps.

I immediately felt better. My head cleared and my vision became less blurred.

Hermione looked at me worriedly. "Bells, we need to know who did this to you! Do you know who it was? I know it's hard to think about, but please do try to remember."

I closed my eyes. I felt _his_ hands on me again. My eyes filled with tears. "Edward." I whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What? Bells please speak louder!" said Hermione.

"Edward." I said slightly louder, but they still didn't hear me.

"Anna, you need to speak a little louder. I know this is hard, but it will get better." said Madam Pomfrey gently.

"EDWARD CULLEN DID THIS TO ME!" I shouted. Tears were now streaming down my face.

Ginny gasped, her eyes wide. At that moment, Professor Dumbledore came rushing in flanked by a shocked Harry and Ron. Harry immediately threw his arms around me. I flinched and felt _his _hands again. "Please stop touching me!" I cried in fear.

Harry looked at me in shock, but he understood when Professor Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder.

"Now Annabella, when did this happen and where were you when he attacked you." Dumbledore asked gently.

"It happened at around 5 o' clock on Monday. I was in the abandoned hall by the old Charm's classroom. The one they used in the 40s." He nodded silently.

He turned and walked out of the room swiftly, his robes billowing behind him majestically.

Madam Pomfrey went back to her office to prepare another draught for me. All of my friends crowded around my bed. They gazed at me sadly.

"I can't believe I let this happen to you! You're practically my sister!" Harry said miserably.

Hermione and Ginny had tears rolling down their faces, and Ron still seemed in shock.

Out of nowhere, someone came running into the Hospital Wing. A certain white-blonde haired person.

**Wow! I have absolutely no clue where that came from! I was writing and the idea just popped into my mind, so I went for it. I hope you liked it. The story isn't going to be as lighthearted anymore though. Obviously. **

**I wanted to let you know that I'm stopping Anonymous Reviews. I got a review from someone that used the name "ME" They told me about how there were only four Marauders. I wanted to let you know that I do realize that there were four Marauders in Canon, but this is all fiction. This made me realize that I can't reply to anonymous reviewers and I don't want to fill my story with replies. If you want to review please get an account. They really are worth the ten seconds it takes to login. **

**Okay so anyways, please review! I hope you liked the chapter, and if you did review what you liked! The person with the longest review gets a mention in the next Author's Note! Review even if you didn't like the chapter review! I'm an author and I thrive off of constructive criticism! **

**Lots of Love,**

**xxxlostinlalalandxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, since the last chapter was a teeny bit dark (understatement of the century), the entire story is going to lose the whole happy, carefree feeling. So be prepared for angst and drama**_**! **_**But, remember that this is still a romance! **_

_** BTW, who saw DH Part 1? I absolutely loved it, but there were parts that were slightly disappointing. Oh well, I can't change it! **_

_** That being said, let the story commence!**_

Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy came rushing into the Hospital Wing, distress etched into his pale, pointed face. The bags under his cold silver eyes were dark and purple-ish . He rushed to my side and wrapped his long, Quidditch toned arms around me. I screamed not only in surprise, but also fear.

He's going to hurt me! I know it! Just like _him_! I started shrieking at the top of my lungs and felt him being pulled off of me. I looked up and met his eyes, so full of guilt and pain and sorrow.

He took a large breath, as though preparing to admit something that had been haunting him, and said, "Bella are you okay? Oh Merlin! This is all my fault! I only just found out! When I get my hands on that stupid, filthy, ungrateful leech – " But what he would do, they did not find out.

Mr. and Mrs. Charles Swan had come rushing into the room. Anyone could tell that Charlie Swan was furious, though the purple hue to his normally pale skin was a dead giveaway.

He turned to eldest of the group, "Dumbledore, I want to know where that disgusting bloodsucker is so I can rip him apart piece by piece slowly then cast an _Incendio_ on him!"

Dumbledore looked grave. "It appears that Mr. Cullen has left the school temporarily. I am doing as much as I can to find him, but he seems to have placed a undetectable charm on himself."

Charlie didn't respond, but turned towards Bella. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" he said, looking frantic. I shook my head at him.

Right then, Madam Pomfrey came running into the room carrying a tumbler of a steaming potion. "Out! All of you! Out! You're putting too much stress on her!"

Charlie and Renee looked rightfully affronted. "We have the right to speak to our daughter!" said Renee.

Madam Pomfrey's face softened slightly. "Now Renesmeera, I know you want to speak to her, but what she needs right now is sleep."

I took the potion from her and drank it. My eyes began drooping; I felt myself falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_ I was walking through the old Charms corridor. I screamed as something white flashed in front __of me. But, instead of a vampire, I saw a young, handsome teenage ghost. He had dark raven hair and deep forest green eyes. His high cheekbones and straight nose made him seem aristocratic. Tom Riddle._

_But, why was he a ghost?_

_ He smiled. "Do not fear." he said softly, "No harm shall come upon you. I am only here to reveal the truth." His tone was slightly bitter. _

_ A dinging noise could be heard from down the corridor. He frowned. "It appears our time has ended now. I will appear in your dreams until I have completely revealed the truth."_

_ I opened my mouth, but found myself being sucked out of my own dream. . . . _

I awoke, gasping for breath. What. The. Hell. Tom Riddle was alive and evil, not a kind ghost! I lied back down. Why was life so damn confusing?

_**Okay guys, I know it's short, but that was an ending point so yeah. . . Anyways, I loved Deathly Hallows. I went to my first midnight showing and it was freaking crazy, man! PM me if you would like to discuss the movie and/or the story.**_

_**Do. Not. Forget. To. Review. (!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**All right! I'm up to 121 reviews! Keep it up guys! Reviews make me want to exercise. Exercise causes endorphins. Endorphins make you happy. Happy people just don't kill their husbands. Kudos to you if you know where that's from. **_

_**Moving on. I really do hope you enjoy the story and I will soon shut up and let you read the chapter. But first, I want to thank every single one of you for reviewing, favoriting, subscribing, or even just reading!**_

_** Chapter 7**_

It's been about 3 days since I had that strange dream about Tom Riddle. His haunted face plagues my mind when it wanders off into the land of the unknown. Whenever I do rid my mind of his face, another face appears. A handsome face with pointed features and piercing stormy eyes.

Draco.

He came to visit me every day in the infirmary, never uttering a single word. Ever. It was as if someone had cast a permanent silencing charm on him. His eyes shone as if itching to say something, but never a single sound other than sighs.

Professor Dumbledore has decided I am healed enough to make it back to classes, much to Madam Pomfrey's displeasure. Honestly! That woman would make me stay until I was nearing Middle Age! I sighed. I did not need to over exert myself. Madam Pomfrey had warned of fainting spells and possible flashbacks.

I walked slowly and silently to Slughorn's classroom. As I walked, I passed the place where _it_ happened. I could hear strange sounds. Almost like a fight. Being the assistant Head Girl, I went to investigate.

I tip-toed through the corridor as silently as possible. I glanced in to see Ed-_him_ and Amanda arguing. If it was possible, she would have been crying. He was glaring at her, saying_ awful_ things.

"I don't need you," he roared, "I can find a prettier more submissive bitch somewhere else!" He reached over and struck her across the face.

I gasped in shock, then realized my mistake. I fumbled for my wand and silently "called" Dumbledore, one of the perks of being a Prefect. I silently thanked that he could Disapparate and Apparate in the castle as I was wrenched by my hair and pulled into the classroom.

I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins. There was a whoosh and Dumbledore had appeared along with someone else. I saw Draco standing alongside him with a fierce expression etched into his features. I faintly heard _Cullen_ gulp.

Some shit was about to go down.

"Mr. Cullen, " said Dumbldore in an angry voice, "It appears you do not know the consequences for your actions. I am aware that abuse is punishable by death according to the Volturi. You have brought a disgrace upon yourself and your family. Carlisle refuses to acknowledge you as a son anymore. You do realize that since you are in the magical community now you will be given a fair trial. But, several members of the Wizengamot are prejudiced against non-wizard magical creatures. I believe it is safe to say that you will either find yourself receiving the Dementor's Kiss or be an eternal slave to the Volturi. The choice is not up to you."

Edward merely shrugged. "Carlisle will come around. He always does."

Dumbledore smiled an unnaturally cruel smile. "Not this time Mr. Masen." he whispered, ire glinting in his crystal blue eyes.

"The names Cullen, Dumbles." Edward said arrogantly.

"Not anymore," replied the Headmaster. "Carlisle and Esme have disowned you and refuse to speak to or of you. You have ashamed them that much."

If it was possible, Edward became paler.

"Escort them in," ordered Dumbledore to Draco.

In walked five vampires. They were all beautiful, yet cruel looking. Their eyes an eerie shade of crimson and their cherry lips set into a smirk.

The Volturi.

**_So, how'd you like it? Hate it? Love it? Just barely stand it? Let me know in a review! _**

_**Love, **_

**_Sai :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, first I want to thank all of my lovely readers for their kind words about the story. I'm sorry I haven't been writing consistently throughout the story. My laptop is just barely hanging on it's last tiny shred of life, so I haven't been able to write as much as I want to. In fact, this chapter was written on my phone. (Gotta love Google Docs mobile!) I'll try to update more often, but there aren't any guarantees. On the bright side, I've finished my PSATs and gotten the scores back, so some stress has been removed from my life. If this story somehow helped me in Algebra, I would be writing like it was the end of the world! **_

_**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. If I did, Edward would be dead, Bella would be with Draco, and Hermione would be with Tom Riddle. **sighs** But, alas, I do not, and I am forced to use fanfiction as a creative outlet.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 8

The coven of powerful vampires stood, smirking at their prey. They could not pass up a chance to, er, relieve the Olympic Coven of a member.

The vampire I recognized first was Jane. As if sensing my gaze, she glanced over at me, smiled slightly, winked, and turned back towards the guilty party. Alec, her twin also glanced at me. He smirked when I gazed hatefully at Edward.

It seemed like everyone hated Edward, but who could blame them? He was an arrogant, womanizing jerk. There were no other publicly decent words to describe him. He was a Grade A douche bag. No, he was worse than a douche. He was a son of a hippogriff. Voldemort's Nipple! _That_ didn't even begin to describe him! I truly pity his mother. She would be rightfully ashamed if she saw him now.

I was jarred from my musings by outraged shouts coming from Edweirdo.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? THE MINISTER WILL BE HEARING ABOUT THIS. LET ME DOOOOOWWWWNNNN!" he shouted desperately.

There was a new member of the Volturi guard. She was gazing at Edward with an amused expression on her face as she levitated him with her mind. The effects were similar to a 'Levicorpus.' I held back hysterical laughter as he twisted and jerked in an attempt to get down.

Dumbledore was staring triumphantly at him. "Well, Mr. Masen, we are doing this. We do know who you are. A rapist," I flinched. "A womanizer. An abuser. The list could continue for years. Oh, and the Minister does already know about this. In fact, he ordered it. And for you last request, I'm afraid we can't. We don't respect the wishes of felons in the magical world, in case you didn't know."

I heard a deep, amused laugh behind me. I whipped backwards, recognizing it. Behind me sat Tom Riddle in his ghost-like form. He grinned at me, gave me a thumbs up, then disappeared as I heard the "Dong!"-ing sound from my dream. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but I seemed to be the only one. Merlin! I really was going mad!

Edward was levitated out of the room by the Volturi. After they had left, Draco came rushing towards me while Dumbledore went to help Amanda. Her name no longer tasted like metal in my mouth. I felt bad for her. She had been manipulated by Edward, forced to become someone she was not.

"Are you hurt." Draco asked gently. I was suddenly aware of a throbbing ache in my head.

I groaned. "My head." I whispered, not wanting to speak too loud.

"Here," he said, lifting me up, "Let's get you to the infirmary."

I groaned again. Madam Pomfrey would never let me out this time! Draco smirked.

"Maybe if you're good she'll let you out earlier."

I nodded. Suddenly, something came to my mind.

"Draco, you didn't happen to see someone behind me earlier did you? Like a ghost or something?" I asked warily.

"No. . . " he said slowly.

"Oh. Okay. I probably just hit my head too hard or something. I'll be fine." I added quickly as he adopted a concerned expression.

"Okay. . . " he said uncertainly.

That's all it was, I tried to reassure myself. I hit my head so hard I started hallucinating.

It sounded stupid. Even to me.

* * *

_**So, did you like it? Tell me by pressing that quaint little button down there. :) I would love to know your opinion. I crave it. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Sai**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up to see Madam Pomfrey gazing worriedly at me. Her eyebrows were creased and her mouth was in a frown. She had yet to notice I was awake.

"Madam Pomfrey," I whispered, not wanting to startle her, "Is there something the matter?"

"Oh no, dearie. It only bothers me that it's always you that ends up getting hurt. Now I need you to actually heed my warning. Do not, under even the strangest of circumstances, do anything to put an extra strain on yourself. You're still recovering from the incident a few weeks ago, and you don't need to cause any unnecessary harm to yourself."

I nodded, knowing it was useless to argue.

"When am I allowed to leave," I asked as offhandedly as possible. No need to sound too eager.

She sighed. "I suppose you may leave now. BUT remember, no unnecessary strain. At all."

I nodded as I sat up. My head was slightly fuzzy but not throbbing painfully as it had been before. It felt as if I had had one too many shots of Firewhisky, something I was used to. The Gryffindor house parties could become quite crazy. Of course, I had always had to attend them in secret, as I was a secret student at the time.

I grinned goofily at a memory of a drunk Hermione trying to confess her love to her copy of "Hogwarts: A History." I would never, ever let her live that down.

I was so distracted that I didn't even notice I was walking towards somebody until I had collided with them.

"Oof!" I huffed as I fell on my bum. I looked up to see Draco smiling at me, his left arm outstretched in a helpful gesture. His sleeve was pushed back slightly, showing of the slightest bit of his forearm.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. I could make out just the slightest bit of a tattooed snake head. I gasped softly, recognizing it for what it was. The Dark Mark. I was able to clear my face before he noticed my realization.

I took his hand, barely hiding my disgust. How had I trusted him? Of course the great Pureblood Malfoy would want nothing to do with a blood-traitor Swan. Or at least without ulterior motives.

I swiftly reached over and pulled his sleeve back as far as it would go. The ugly black tattoo gazed back. I backed away from him, my face contorted with rage. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. This confirmed that my suspicions had been correct. Everything had just been a ploy to get me closer to Voldemort so he could kill me. All of ye concern he had displayed had been a sick, evil act.

"You make me sick," I said in a low voice. "I was really starting to trust you. Merlin, I'm so stupid! I should have known! You're a Malfoy. All you care about his yourself, your Lord, and ridding the magical world of 'filthy little mudbloods.' I never want to see you again."

I felt betrayed tears fall onto my cheeks. My hair turned a depressed bluish gray. Hermione had tried to caution me, but I had paid her no heed. I should have known better. She was Hermione, after all. It was physically impossible for her to be wrong about something.

I gave him one last hard, hateful glance before turning on my heel and stalking away. So much for no unnecessary strain.

Read & Review!

P.S. Can you guys check out my friend bananaemotions76's story? It's pretty stinkin' funny Especially if you like Power Rangers and Twilight!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Guys, I'm really really sorry for not updating! I was so busy with school and grades that I completely forgot! I just got back from summer camp, which lasted three weeks, so I wasn't able to write then either! I'm going to try and upload two or three chapters this week because I'm going to India for 5 weeks this Sunday! I don't know if I'll be able to upload while I'm there. It all depends on the Internet and everything there! Fortunately, I got a new laptop, so that will no longer be a problem! I love Apple**_

* * *

Chapter 10

I wiped the betrayed tears from my eyes as I trudged to the Gryffindor Tower. I couldn't believe how naïve and stupid I was to trust him. Part of me wanted to believe that he was forced into it, that it had not been his choice to become one of _them_. But, I couldn't. He was a Malfoy. His entire family was the same. Arrogant, Pureblood, and Proud. They thought they were invincible. Unstoppable.

I let out a bitter laugh. Thankfully, there was not a soul in the corridor but mine. My mother and father had always taught me that stereotyping and judging was wrong, but it was human nature, I suppose.

I always thought of myself as an honest, caring, and trusting person. I always thought that that was the way to live. Unfortunately, it came back and bit me in the ass. I put far too much faith in Draco, and look where it got me? Hurt, betrayed, broken, and alone. Well, perhaps not alone. I still had Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. I had the entire Order behind my back. They would always be there for me to trust.

And, maybe I had the Cullens? Though, I'm not sure how that would go now though. I hope they didn't hate me. I truly loved them. It was only Edward I hated. They had been nothing but nice to me, while he had controlled me like a puppet. I especially missed Alice. She was my best friend when I lived in that desolate town in America. She, and the rest of the Cullens, had not deserved the treatment I gave them.

I looked up to find myself in front of the Fat Lady. I wiped the last remaining tears from my face and cast a glamour charm to make it seem as if there had never been any tears in the first place. I gave the Fat Lady the password before she had a chance to badger me, or worse, try to sing to me.

Thankfully, there were only a few people in the Common Room when I entered. I made my way up to my dorm. On my bed say Hermione and Ginny, whispering to each other. They looked up to see me.

"Hey, guys!" I said in a falsely cheery voice.

They didn't buy it.

Suddenly, they were swarmed around me.

"Bells, what happened!"

"Oh my Merlin, are you okay?"

"Who did this?"

"Oh, when I get my hands on them I'm going to rip them apart piece by piece! They won't know what hit 'em!"

"Ginny! You're not helping!"

Ginny managed to blush in embarrassment. I cracked a small smile at their antics.

"Guys, I'm fine. I've only had a rude awakening is all," I managed to say.

Hermione's eyes lit up in realization and understanding, while Ginny developed a bemused expression.

"Was it. . . you know. . . Draco?" Hermione asked as gently as possible.

I sighed. Hermione was always the intuitive one.

Instead of answering, I just nodded my head.

I felt their arms wrap around me.

"What happened?" Ginny asked in a soft voice.

I shook my head. By now I was choking back sobs. I just didn't feel like talking about him.

"You can tell us anything, you know." Hermione added.

"Yeah, you can tell us anything, and it'll never leave this room."

I shook my head again.

They sighed.

"We understand that you don't want to talk now, but when you do, always know that we're here for you," said Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

"You've always been there for us, so now we're here for you."

I sighed.

"I love you guys."

They smiled softly.

"We love you too."

I stood up and pulled them both into a hug.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," I said after finally pulling away.

"You should," started Hermione. "You've had far too much stress these past few days."

They walked out of the dorm room and into the Common Room.

I sighed and plopped down onto my bed, not bothering to take of my robes. Sleep came to me easily despite the thoughts running rapidly throughout my mind. My head had barely tapped the pillow before I had lost consciousness.

I found myself in the old Charms corridor once again. I familiar face walked out from the shadows. Tom Riddle smiled his charming smile. Though, it was not one of sadism or sick pleasure, but one of true happiness, like a child seeing his friend for the first time in months.

"You've returned." He said happily.

"What do you want?" I said with a guarded expression.

"I want nothing more to just explain what really happened." He said.

"What really happened? What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to tell you a story. A true story. I'm going to tell you what really happened to me, and why I became the monster I am now."

I had no answer. I thought I already knew what happened. Tom Riddle became obsessed with "Blood Purity" and the likes. He slowly worked his way to the top of the Purebloods with his mind set on a world where Muggles bowed down at his feet.

He smiled at my confused expression.

"What you know is only a side of the story. It was what appeared to everyone around me."

"Well, go ahead, tell me your story," I said.

"I'm sure you already know the tale of my wretched upbringing. How I was raised in a filthy orphanage, and how I was beaten for being "unnatural." In fact, I'm sure you know all about me until my third year. I was the quiet boy. The shy bookworm in the corner. The teacher's pet. I suppose this was all true.

Then, one day I discovered a passage down into the depths of the castle. It led into a place only I could reach. The Chamber of Secrets. I was intrigued at first. I always knew I was special. But, I spirit started talking to me. The spirit told me tales of the old times. The spirit's name was Voldemort.

He eventually befriended me. I went to him to talk about what was going in the castle, and he listened. Before long, it was my fifth year. I was getting stronger, and my magic was easier to control. That's when things started to go wrong.

Voldemort showed me the beast that lived in the Chamber. What I didn't know was that every time I went down to visit Voldemort, he was feeding off my soul. I could feel the dark magic in my blood tingle. I would fly into rages for no reason. By the end of my fifth year, he had total control of me. I had lost myself. Right after Myrtle died, I was separated from my body. I was forced to live as a ghost, haunting the this hall forever. Until you came along. I could finally tell someone my story. I just hope you'll believe it. . . "

I stood there open mouthed. I didn't know what to believe. For all I knew, this was a mind game.

"I don't know. . ."

"Why? Why don't you believe me? I have no reason to lie!" he said, frustrated.

"Well, why should I believe you?" I said angrily.

"I. Have. No. Reason. To. Lie." He growled.

"Then why are you so angry with me? This is a lot to take in!"

"I know, but-" He was cut off by the loud clanging sound.

"Just please think about it. Please," he said desperately.

I found myself spinning. It was getting faster and faster. I was startled to find myself on my bed in the dorm again.

I buried my face in my hands and groaned loudly. I could feel a monster headache coming on.

* * *

**_I hope this makes up for my lack of updates! We finally find out what Tom Riddle wants! Also, Draco should be back in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Review!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Sai:) _**


End file.
